Forgotten Tamer
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: This story follows the Katashi, a orphan who was forced to take care of himself. His journey will take him through trials as well as making new friends and rivals. Will his journey lead him down the path to darkness or will someone show him the light? Rated M for violence, gore, and possible smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time with a lone male walking in a park with a figure walking besides him. This did not bother the lone male with both walking into a lit area by a lantern revealing both of their forms. The male name is Katashi Goda who was a wearing a plain white t shirt with a grey hood vest over his shirt, baggy cargo pants, and running shoes. With the hood over his head, it hide his face as well as his fair, and eyes from sight. Besides him walked a dinosaur looking creature with purple fur being most of its color with white fur on his paws, feet, stomach, and the front of his snout. On the forehead of the Digimon is a red metal plate that looked as if it was screwed into his forehead while there were small bat like wings on his back and he was called Dorumon.

The two continued to walk by one another as if taking a nice stroll through the park until Katashi stopped and turned his to the left hearing something was off. It has been two weeks since he got Dorumon from his computer at him but in all he did not mind. He was a loner after all and had no one but himself to depend on to watch over himself. Katashi faced Dorumon and nodded to him, this made Dorumon look up at his older brother and nod before getting ready for a fight.

Seconds felt like seconds before Katashi moved to the right with Dorumon following the same action with a fox like Digimon missing Dorumon by mere inches. The fox like Digimon stood up revealing it to be a renamon who slowly stood up and looked at the tamer and his Digimon. A clap was heard from behind Katashi causing him to turn his body around to see a girl with red hair clapping her hands smirking.

"I see you are experienced in fighting, I am impressed but that will not be enough to defeat the Digimon queen" The girl spoke

"Katashi Goda" Katashi introduced himself plainly

The girl narrowed her eyes with her Digimon returning to her side.

"My name is Rika and this here is Renamon, my Digimon" Rika introduced herself as well as her own Digimon as if she was but a tool to be used.

"My name is Dorumon, now why are you bothering big brother with your digimons attacks?" Dorumon shouted.

Rika's eyes widened before she began to laugh at the title of what the Digimon called his tamer. Katashi did not like that as he cared for the Digimon as if it was his own little brother. A sigh escaped Katashi before looking at Dorumon and swayed his head to Renamon; this made Dorumon grin widely revealing his sharp fangs while Renamon got into a fighting stance.

"Well seeing as you have attacked us first then I hope you are prepared" Katashi spoke

"Prepared for what? For your little brat to hit Renamon here? Don't make me laugh!" Rika shouted.

"If a thug attacks a civilian for no reason with a weapon, is it the weapons fault?" Katashi asked

Rika was about to ask on what he meant before Dorumon grinned and opened his mouth and used his Metal Cannon attack which was an iron sphere that was shot from his mouth. The iron sphere was not aimed at Renamon but rather at Rika who quickly rolled out of the way and making Renamon grit her teeth and look at Katashi and Dorumon who was smirking.

"What are you doing?" Rika questioned

"This way you will listen." Katashi answered

"What makes you think I will listen to anything you say?" Rika asked standing back up.

"Cause if not then you will lose your Digimon or possibly your life" Katashi answered

Dorumon smiled and shot another iron sphere but this time aimed at the ground a meter in front of them blasting dust into the area. Renamon and Rika covered their eyes as to not get dust in them and before Rika could do anything Katashi's form was revealed now in front of her and Dorumon was in front of Renamon. Rika's eyes widened before Dorumon opened his mouth and shot a point blank Metal cannon at Renamons gut knocking the air out of her and forcing her to fall to her knees while grabbing her stomach coughing loudly.

"Do you understand now?" Katashi asked form behind her

Rika was shocked on what just happened and looked at Katashi who was slightly taller than her. Dorumon looked at Renamon before opening his mouth to deliver the finishing blow to her head but stopped as Katashi whistled over to him. Katashi did not want to kill them but teach them a lesson this time. The lesson was to warn her of not being too cocky; Rika saw this and closed her eyes in defeat with Katashi taking notice to this while Dorumon walked besides his older brother.

"This wasn't personal; it was an act of self-defense. Anyways, a cute girl like you shouldn't be fighting, someone could get hurt." Katashi smiled slightly.

The last sentence caught Rika by surprise as she was called cute with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Katashi looked at her smiling before looking to Dorumon and nodded his head to him and walked past Rika while Dorumon looked at her and bowed his head in respect. Dorumon then chased after Katashi humming softly as if nothing ever happened.

Rika stood there blushing before Renamon finally caught her breath and slowly stood up with her right paw over her stomach in pain still from the metal sphere. Renamon looked at Rika and panted softly while looking towards the direction the two walked off to.

"Rika, are you alright?" Renamon asked concerned

This snapped Rika out of her train of thought before she closed her eyes and cleared her throat and looked to Renamon with her hands by her sides now.

"I am fine, let's go Renamon." Rika said

With that the two left to return to her home located in a dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

With the blanket of night slowly being pulled away the sun became visible to reveal a sleeping Katashi leaning against the wall sitting down his. His apartment had one room and a bathroom with a cheap kitchen on the side. He owned his own apartment but did not have enough money as to get a lot of things. All that was visible in his room was a single bed that Dorumon laid asleep snoring soundly in. Katashi placed Dorumon before himself as if he was his own flesh and blood. His eyes slowly opened up as he looked at the rising sun and sighed slowly stood up looking at his little brother.

"Little bro, wake up its time to go eat" Katashi spoke.

A groan escaped Dorumon's maw before he released a soft yawn as he pushed himself up with his small arms and shook his head awake. Katashi smiled at his little brother and slowly brought his right hand up into a fist and softly punched his little brother. Dorumon chuckled at this action before lightly hitting his head into Katashi's side causing Katashi to move back a little.

"Alright well due to the small skirmish we got into yesterday night, we missed out on the fight club yesterday night and because we did not get to it in time we have no money" Katashi said looking out the single window.

"It was that Rika girl's fault brother had to starve yesterday night" Dorumon shouted.

Last night before they went to sleep there was a single bowl of cup of noodles that Katashi made for Dorumon. At first Dorumon denied it until his belly grumbled at the smell of the food to which Katashi gladly gave him the entire bowl. Dorumon gritted his sharp teeth together for his older brother having to starve for the night. Katashi saw this and sighed bringing his right hand up and placing it on Dorumon's forehead.

"Everything happens for a reason little brother, for bad or for worse we will make it through alright? Now let us go out train like always" Katashi spoke.

Dorumon looked at his brother worried before he shook the thought off and gladly followed his older brother. Katashi opened the door of his apartment to see a tall man in a business suit looking to two other men in business suits. As the door opened the three men looked down to see the Katashi and smirk. Katashi stood there looking at the three tall men with his left hand going behind his back and swaying his hand as if telling Dorumon to hide for now. He did not want to listen to what his brother was saying but none the less went to hide in the closet without Katashi making his eyes stray from the three men. The front man turned showing his long slick black hair as well as his brown eyes and a single scar across his right cheek followed by golden rings on his right hands fingers.

"What do you want Ki?" Katashi asked rudely.

"Now Katashi, after all the work I go through you greet me with such disrespect" the one by the door said now known as Ki.

"I have my reasons why I treat you as such, now what do you and your lackeys want?" Katashi asked again.

"Well we didn't see you last night at the fight that you promised to win for us to get some money" Ki said crossing his arms disappointed.

"Unexpected events happened and prevented me from getting to the fight" Katashi admitted

Ki laughed at the answer he was given with the other two joining in on him laughing.

"You know what that sounds like boys?" Ki asked looking over his shoulders at the other two men.

"AN EXCUSE!" Ki shouted before looking back at Katashi and brought his right fist forward in an attempt to hit Katashi in the face.

Katashi was hit in the head but barely moved making Ki bring his right hand back with blood dripping from his forehead. Dorumon wanted to jump out and do something but kept to what his brother asked him to do unless asked. A soft sigh escaped Katashi as he cracked his neck before crossing his own arms.

"Give it time and I will give you a fight to pay for what I missed" Katashi said.

"You better" Ki said before turning and walking past his lackeys and towards his vehicle.

Dorumon quickly rushed out of the closet looking at his brother worried while Katashi brought his sleeve up and wiped the blood from his forehead showing a scratch due to Ki wearing his rings when he punched. Katashi looked at Dorumon and smiled making Dorumon tear up slightly and run over to his brother and place his head against his stomach.

"Brother why do you go through that all the time?" Dorumon asked with tears dripping from his eyes.

"I have to so we can have a place to stay" Katashi answered.

Dorumon stayed by Katashi Dorumon stayed by Katashi's side for a few more seconds before he finally began to calm down. Katashi smiled at this before rubbing the top of his head before turning his head to walk outside of his apartment revealing it was a rundown apartment complex with cheap rent but horrible living conditions with one being protection money. In all honesty Katashi could protect himself as well as Dorumon doing the same but Katashi did not want to risk his little brother being found out. By night time he could lie and say it's a costume but during day it was much easier to see Dorumon as something else.

"Now then let's go get something to eat before we run out of time again" Katashi spoke as he walked outside.

Outside the ruined apartment building was the front of a forest which had a single road for vehicles to come in. Katashi walked with Dorumon by his side away from the dirt road and into the forest. The two remained quiet with Dorumon looking about the area being wary of their surroundings. Minutes passed as the sound of running water could be heard with a river slowly coming into view.

As they got there Katashi stopped before looking about the area to see a blue dinosaur walking on the bank of the river wearing a blue camo navy seal combat uniform. Its hands and feet were metal while its orange eyes locked onto Katashi's and Dorumon's. Katashi tilted his head as Dorumon got into his stance while growling at the other Digimon known as Commandramon, what caught Katashi's eyes was the gun that the Digimon had. Commandramon held an m16 in its robot like claws with its finger slowly going on the trigger.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted.

A metal sphere was shot out of its mouth and raced towards the dinosaur soldier until it rolled to the side and brought its gun up at the ready taking steady aim at Dorumon.

"m16 assassin" Commandramon spoke as he pulled the trigger causing bullets to fly out of the barrel of the gun towards Dorumon.

Katashi widened his eyes before he rolled to the side with Dorumon rolling to the other side and went into a blitz towards the gun wielding Digimon. Unfortunately, Commandramon got up and quickly ran towards Dorumon. The two were on a straight course towards one another before Commandramon smirked and pulled a grenade out from its backpack he had on his back.

"DCD bomb" Commandramon shouted before jumping over Dorumon and dropped the grenade below Dorumon's feet.

Katashi looked at the grenade and widened his eyes before the grenade exploded and caused Dorumon to fly forward as he crashed into the ground groaning in pain. Commandramon looked at the smoke and smirked before looking back at Katashi who was right in front of the Digimon and brought his right fist up on the rookie's lower chin causing Commandramon to fly up inches from the ground before Katashi quickly rolled out of the way to find Dorumon tackling the enemy Digimon to the ground and quickly stepped on his back not giving him room to get up.

Dorumon opened his mouth a little revealing a iron sphere but unlike the other time it was charging up for a stronger hit. Sadly Commandramon used his tail to whip Dorumon's left leg causing him to trip. He quickly took the chance to roll out of the pin and get back up to aim his gun at Dorumon but was stopped as Katashi moved in front of Commandramon and twisted his body kicking the gun to the side and quickly rolled to the side.

"Dash Metal" Dorumon shouted.

With that said an iron sphere crashed into the gut of Commandramon and sent him flying into the water. Dorumon and Katashi panted heavily until a bright light appeared in the water before a new Digimon walked out taller than Katashi. Commandramon evolved into Sealsdramon, unlike Commandramon, Sealsdramon was fully armored and seemed more experienced. Its teal colored armored shimmered in the sun a little before Sealsdramon slowly turned its head towards Dorumon and Katashi. Its googles had two different colors; the right was red while the left was blue.

"Well that is very much unfortunate for us" Katashi admitted

"I GOT THIS!" Dorumon shouted as he charged at Sealsdramon.

"DORUMON NO WAIT!" Katashi spoke trying to stop Dorumon.

Sealsdramon watched as Dorumon raced towards him charging another dash metal at him. This time was different as Sealsdramon drew out a sharp knife from his side and held it in his right hand. He stepped forward with the knife drawn back ready to stab the oncoming opponent. Katashi watched slowly before racing towards his brother. As Sealsdramon brought his knife forward at a quick speed, Dorumon moved to the side but was cut in the maw as well as a small cut on his leg. This injury made Dorumon topple but keep the charge up as he slowly looked at Sealsdramon who walked over and brought the knife up in an attempt to stab Dorumon's head.

This action was not complete as Sealsdramon looked up to see a shoe headed towards his head before it collided with his head and stumbled back while shaking his head. Katashi kicked the tall Digimon in the head giving Dorumon time to relax and focus on his charge. A sigh escaped Katashi's lips as he cracked his neck and looked at Sealsdramon seeing he brought this knife at the ready.

"I know full well I am going to lose" Katashi spoke.

"But that doesn't mean I am not going to try" Katashi finished as he rushed towards Sealsdramon in a boxing stance.

Looking at the human, Sealsdramon ran towards Katashi and thrusted his knife towards Katashi's chest. He missed as Katashi slide under Sealsdramon's legs and stood up kicking the back of the Digimon's left leg making him stumble. Sealsdramon turned his body to try and step on Katashi but failed as he rolled to the side and brought his right fist up in an attempt to do an upper cut. It connected but it did little due to the armor the Digimon wore. A cracking sound could be heard as Katashi cracked his right hands bones but continued with it.

A cracking sound could be heard as Katashi cracked his right hands bones but continued with it. His head lifted up but Sealsdramon took this moment to quickly bring his knife up and cut Katashi from his right side of his belly all the way up to Katashi's left shoulder. Blood dripped from Katashi's chest with Sealsdramon using his slashing arm to whack Katashi away making Katashi's bleeding body crash into the ground.

Sealsdramon brought his head down to look at the bleeding body of Katashi smirking until he noticed that Katashi was grinning as well. Dorumon was ignored enough for him to charge up his metal dash and this made Sealsdramon quickly turn to see Dorumon had jumped up being in point blank range of his now charged metal dash.

"METAL DASH!" Dorumon shouted.

He released his iron sphere and watched as it raced straight towards Sealsdramon's face and crashed into his head. As Sealsdramon fell back due to the hit, Katashi got up and grabbed his knife from his hand and quickly stabbed the back of Sealsdramon just to make sure he was finished.

Sealsdramon grunted in pain as he slowly began to turn into data allowing Katashi to fall to his knees. Dorumon ran towards Katashi seeing blood drip from his chest and stomach with tears dripping down from his eyes.

"Big bro you okay?" Dorumon asked worried

No answer came from Katashi as he stayed on his knees looking down at the ground with his eyes closed. Excluding his visible wound to his stomach to his shoulder, his right hand and wrist was broken due to Katashi doing an upper cut to Sealsdramon's chin. Katashi had passed out already seconds after he stabbed Sealsdramon with his own knife.

"BIG BROTHER!" Dorumon screamed.

Cutting off there for now, we shall see what happen's next chapter.

Please leave a like and a review and I will see you all next time.


End file.
